Radical Dreamers
by CambinWalsh
Summary: Under orders of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, a dark mage with a hidden past has been sent through time to enlist the aid of the 20th Century Senshi. Sailor MoonChrono Trigger Crossover. No direct knowledge of CT required Rated T for language.


Radical Dreamers

by: CambinWalsh

Disclaimer: I do not only Sailor Moon, Chrono Trigger or anything else. All rights reserved to their respected creators.

Chapter 1

Mamoru gave Usagi a farewell kiss and shut the door to his apartment to get ready for his usual evening routines. After making sure everything was shut off around the cozy housing, he made his way to his room. A man stood within the room staring out the open window to the windy, full moon night. He was around Mamoru's height but his build was more solid and defined. His hair, a nearly translucent indigo that showed almost silver in the lighting of the room, swayed to the breeze coming from outside. Not just his hair, but his dark, faded, weathered cape. He turned to the unsurprised young Prince and stared at him with arms crossed. His weathered, dark clothes and rustic medieval chest plate stood him out from normal society like someone from a renaissance fair. His skin was pale and his ears were pointed and lightly decorated with small, hanging, orb like earrings. He grinned, showing his sharp, vampire-like canines. His voice was low in volume and tone and carried a tired rasp as the words escaped him.

"Prince Endymion. It's been a long time. Aren't you glad to see me?"

Mamoru smiled and approached the man, his hand presented which was promptly shaken by the mysterious man."It has been a long time. It's good to see you are well. How are things in the future?"

"To be blunt..." The man sighed inwardly, "It's pretty bleak. I was given a direct order by the King and Queen to return again and enlist the aid of the Senshi of the past. The threat from this era is starting to become a terrible problem for those of your future. At this current rate, the fowl creature will devour Crystal Tokyo and destroy this planet. The Queen is strongly debating using the Silver Crystal to sacrifice herself in hopes of destroying it. Sailor Mercury analyzed the creature and she does not believe even _that_ won't work with its current power levels."

Mamoru's expression became serious. "So they sent you back in time again to find a way to destroy it before it gets too powerful, right?"

"Very perceptive, Young Prince. I was told to take direct orders from you and the Princess once I have obtained the information I am to gather in this time."

"When should we go about telling the girls?"

The man recrossed his arms and held his chin in thought. "I do not think that informing them now would be the best course of action. I want to test them first. See how they measure up to their future selves"

Mamoru smiled. "You don't think you can take them all by yourself, do you?"

"We shall see. But no matter how much your spirit calls out to protect them, I must request that you do NOT come between the Senshi and myself when it starts."

- - -

"EH?!" Usagi began her normal freak out session that followed her normal red mark followed by Minako joining in on the normal panic leading up to the normal gathering at the normal location where Makoto and Ami would begin their normal course of cheering them up while Rei begins her own normal course of making fun of Usagi and Minako for it.

"Rei, you meanie!" Usagi sulked and blew bubbles into her drink.

"Come on, Usagi." Makoto pat Usagi on her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"No worries." Minako chimed in. She stood and struck a pose, foot on her chair and finger pointed to the ceiling blocked sky. "If at first you don't succeed, fail until you do better!"

Ami was slightly dumbfounded when Minako instantly appeared in front of her and before any correction could be given, Minako began to beg for Ami's notes. "Uh... Minako... I think maybe--"

--The group's conversation was cut short by a series of explosions from outside the resteraunt. The force shook the walls and shattered some of the windows. The Senshi hit the ground, covering their heads.

"Is everyone alright?" Rei was the first up and was already assessing the situation, followed closely by Ami and Makoto who ran to the aid of a few patrons of the eating establishment.

"Let me see your arm. / Sir, are you ok/ Usagi, Minako, go see what happened!" Came the voices of the three girls.

Minako and Usagi ran for the door and ran down the set of stairs into the street where the carnage ensued. Cars were slammed against buildings and smoking craters in the ground peppered the once active street. Amist the smoke and rubble the mystery man stood, arms crossed, his hair and cape flowing as he laughed maniacally.

"What do we have here?!" His voice bellowed. "More targets?" He smirked.

"Usagi! Let's transform!" Minako forcefully suggested.

"Right!" Usagi prompted and both girls raised their transformation items into the air.

"_MOON ETERNAL... MAKE UP!_"

"_VENUS CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!_"

The man was quickly blinded by pink, white and orange light. He raised his arm to block out the light and grinned wider, knowing full well what was happening. The light disappeared and two soldiers clad in Sailor Fuku stood before him. The one with long ponytails spoke with a strong, unyielding heart.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Destroying this town many love and care for is wrong and unforgivable! Think of the people who have to clean it up!

"For love and justice, I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise: Sailor Venus!"

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon struck her pose as she had made habit of with Sailor Venus closely by doing the same.

"Fancy introduction. I'm sorry to inform you that I have no special poses to greet you with, but I will at least grant you with my name before I send you into the pits of Hell."

"That's so vulgar!" Venus yelled at him.

The man paid no mind to her words. He uncrossed his arms and bowed. "My name is Master Magus: Janus Zeal. And it will your honor to be killed by my hands..." He looked up at the girls from his bow, "Tsukino Usagi. Aino Minako."

Both the girls gasped, looked at each other and spoke in unison. "He knows who we are?!"

"Oh I know more about you then you'd wish." He held his hand out and focused. A shining black orb appeared and grew to the size of a bowling ball. "_DARKNESS BOMB!_" The orb was launched at the Sailor Senshi, whom quickly dodged and were lifted off their feet and into the air by an explosion.

Venus landed on her feet and turned to the assailant. "I see how it's going to be." Her lips shined and she kissed her fingers, triggering her technique. A single heart split into many, encircling the girl and focusing into one again. "_VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!_" The glowing heart of energy flew towards Magus.

"A futile effort." He extended his hand again and just before Venus' attack made contact he blasted it away with a burst of fire.

"What?!" Venus was stunned by the counter attack.

"_MOON TIARA..._" Sailor Moon touched the crescent moon on her forehead and her tiara appeared. She removed the tiara and it began to spin and glow. She hurled it like frizbee. "..._ACTION!_"

The spinning blade of light was easily avoided by the master magician. "Your toys will have no effect on me."

Sailor Moon was gasped "That's not fair!"

He pointed at the heroine and surrounding light focused at his finger tip. "Here's a favorite I picked up in the early 1010's. _PHOTON RAY!_" The mage pulled the mental trigger and the beam began to leave his finger--

--The energy charged tiara returned like a boomerang and sliced across Magus' arm causing him to pull his arm back and fire harmlessly into the air.

Sailor Moon and Venus cheered and the tiara was caught and returned to it's space in nothingness. "We've got you now!" Venus called out.

Magus scoffed and knelt, holding his bleeding arm. "Do not be proud of such a minor victory." He stood upright and grinned. He held his hand out to his side and a scythe appeared from nowhere. "I'LL REAP YOUR VERY EXISTENCE FROM THIS WORLD!" He took flight and charged the two Senshi with incredible speed, ready to strike.

"_MARS! FLAME SNIPER!_"

"_SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!_"

Blasts of fire and lightning impeded the mage's assault, causing him to stop short and leap back to assess the situation. Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Mercury ran up to their allies. Mars turned to the enemy and struck a pose of her own. "Attacking our friends is a terrible mistake few make twice...

"In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

"Good! Now that I have all of you, I'll end this quickly." Magus dismissed his scythe and slammed his hands to the ground. "_ICICLE PRISON!_"

Walls of ice rose from the pavement on both sides of the Senshi raising many meters above, preventing their escape.

"They go all the way to the buildings. Our only way out is past him." Mercury observed their new surroundings, scanning for any weak point within the frozen walls.

"Then we'll just have to go through him." She crossed her arms across her chest and began to spin. "_JUPITER! OAK EVOLUTION!_" Jupiter's attack arced down the ice hall towards Magus.

Magus shut his eyes. He pulled on his gloves' cuffs, chanting something in a foreign tongue. The electric spheres crashed against his body. Smoke and debris surrounded the man.

And just as fast as the attack had happen the smoke had cleared and Magus stood, his body battered and bloody. His hands were extended forwards and a portal appeared before him.

"EH?! What's that thing?!" Sailor Moon pointed in panic.

Sailor Mercury scanned the opening in space and time. Her analysis shocked and scared her. "That portal leads to the ocean!"

"THE OCEAN?!" The Senshi turned their attention to their resident scholar.

"That's right girls. This portal leads to the depths of the Arctic Ocean. And in mere moments all of you will be united with the blackened deep! _GRAND DELUGE!_"

Water rushed forth from the portal and began to crash towards the Senshi in a mighty tsunami.

"THAT LOOKS COLD/ WHAT DO WE DO/ WE NEED TO ESCAPE/ AAAAAAAAAAH/ I have an idea!" The girls all proclaimed amidst the roar of the rapids ahead.

"_SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!_"

The water flooding down the corridor froze instantly only a few meters from the Senshi. The panicking stopped and the Senshi proceeded to praise their savior.

"_WORLD SHAKING!_"

"_DEEP SUBMERGE!_"

"_DEAD SCREAM!_"

The barrage of attacks from around the ice walls destroyed them and freed the Senshi.

"Who's there?!" Magus' maniacal expression changed to one twisted from annoyance and hatred.

"Guided by the new era. My guardian deity is the Planet of the Sky: Sailor Uranus!"

"Likewise. My guardian deity is the Planet of the Ocean: Sailor Neptune!"

"My guardian deity is the Planet of Space and Time: Sailor Pluto!"

"My guardian deity is the Planet of Destruction and Rebirth: Sailor Saturn!"

They stood atop light posts with ease and stared down at Magus.

"It seems the rest of the Senshi have come out to play. Guess I'll have to really let lose." He laughed.

Sailor Saturn leaped down from her light post and swung at Magus with the Silence Glaive. "I don't think so." Magus conjured his scythe again and blocked the Senshi's attack. He pushed off from her and countered with a wide swing that was promptly parried and countered with the butte end of the glaive. Saturn's attack came close to making contact but Magus twisted and sidestepped, using the momentum of his spin to unleash a flurry of swings hidden amidst his fanning cape. Saturn spun and parried as many of the attacks as she could muster. Then, she saw her chance. She ducked beneath the blade's arc and thrusted upwards, locking the scythe's pole between the Silence Glaive's double blades. With a quick twist and a tug, the scythe was relieved from the mage's grasp and sent harmlessly to the ground. With another quick movement, Saturn had the glaive to Magus' throat.

Magus closed his eyes and began to laugh. This action confused Saturn and caused her to become slightly angered. "What's so funny?"

"You left your backside open." Magus laughed and with a wave of his hand, his scythe rose from the ground and began to return to his aid. Saturn turned and saw the sickle, its spinning death hurdling in her direction...

"_VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!_"

"_SPACE SWORD BLASTER!_"

"_MARS! FLAME SNIPER!_"

Sailor Saturn was pulled from the path of the blade by Venus' makeshift lasso. Amazed at the last second rescue, Magus was caught off guard and skewered by his own sickle. Followed by the barrage of attacks from Mars and Uranus. Magus dropped to his knees and coughed blood onto the pavement.

Sailor Pluto called from her roost. "Sailor Moon! Now!"

The Moon Tier was summoned forth into Sailor Moon's hands and she began her routine of poses, gathering energy into the head of the scepter "_SILVER MOON..._" In an upheaval of light and feathers, she rose it over her head and the purifying light glowed radiantly. "_CRYSTAL POWER KISS!_" The feathers and ray of energy pierce through Magus.

"BEAUTIFUL!!!" He screamed and his body became gray and lifeless. The wind picked up and his body dissolved and blew away. As if on cue with his demise, the destruction of the street and buildings faded and returned to normal. The Senshi gathered around each other and assessed their wounds and morale. But thier celebration was cut short by the sound of applause; singular and slow.

The Senshi turned and saw the man they just banished standing before them, completely unscathed.

"But how?!" Sailor Moon and the Senshi were stunned by the sudden recovery of the villain.

He proceeded to walk towards the Senshi, who started to take defensive stances. He halted his clapping and bowed to the warriors. "You did quite a number on my doppleganger spell. But my power is nothing compared to what's to come."

"Who are you?" Uranus drew the space sword again and pointed it at the mage.

Magus stood and crossed his arms. "As I have said before, I am Master Magus: Janus Zeal. So nice to see you again... Sailor Pluto."

Pluto was not surprised by the mention of herself from the familiar man. "Why are you here, Janus?"

Many of the Senshi turned towards their companion. "You know him?"

Magus chuckled slightly to himself. "Oh yes. Miss Meioh Setsuna and I have a long history together. As do all of us. But you just don't know it yet. You see... I am from the future. But I am also from the past. I current reside in a time where a war is being lost. A war between the Neo Moon Kingdom: Crystal Tokyo and a being from beyond the galaxy that started its gradual deconstruction of this world over 65 million years ago."

Sailor Pluto stepped forward, worry and sincereness spread across her face. "Has it really gotten so bad since my return to this time? What about Small Lady? She returned to the future not long ago."

"The young princess is proving to be a valuable asset on the battlefield since her truce with the Guardian of Elysion, Helios, we have been able to hold off our assailant's actions better then ever. But as the world continues to die, he is becoming stronger. It won't be long now until the Kingdom falls and the world is reduced to nothing like so many before."

Sailor Moon stepped past Sailor Pluto and approached Magus. Uranus quickly took her place by the princess and held her arm out, preventing her from stepping further. "Don't get too close to him, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon looked at her comrade and back to the man "Who is attacking the world in the future?"

Magus looked down at the Queen to be and spoke a solitary word...

"Lavos."

- - - - -

CambinWalsh: Thanks for reading the first chapter of Radical Dreamers. Please leave a review. I welcome both helpful tips and flames as well. See ya next installment. (/smile) (/wave)


End file.
